525,600 Minutes
by Castle Freak4567
Summary: What happens when Kate says no to Castles proposal because she needs this job in DC? What happens when castle ends up with a gang of murderous business dealers that Kate is hunting down?
1. Chapter 1

**I know nobody likes a story where Caskett isn't Caskett. If you do wait a while though, Caskett is what you'll get!**

There's five hundred, twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes in a year. That's about eight thousand, seven hundred, sixty-five hours. There's fifty-two weeks and those weeks all add up to twelve months and all this time, he just wanted her. Every last second (Which would be 3.15569e7... But lets not go overboard with the counting. Back to him.) Richard Castle used to love to roll over every morning and see a face, one that was lit up by the sun, the face of his always. His girl. Well she _was _his. You see, about three hundred, fifteen thousand, three hundred minutes ago, Kate Beckett decided that DC was the best thing for her right now... not a marriage.

But now, three hundred, fifteen thousand, three hundred minutes after the fight the two had, Richard found himself in Beverly hills, two thousand, six hundred, eighty-two miles away from Kate.

"Come on... Come on..." Richard grunted trying to put his watch on. "Out of all the days, you choose today." It wasn't the watch bothering him, nor the phone vibrating in his pocket, it was his mind. The left side was fighting with the right, telling Castle that going to this bar was a bad idea. But the right side of his brain was convincing him that he needed to start again, start the same way. At a party, hoping a nice, beautiful cop would tell him she had a few questions. "Finally." He breathed out shaking his wrist. He reached into his pocket and took the phone. No texts seemed important anymore. He took his keys, jacket and left for the bar.

When he arrived, it was a new feeling. His eyes used to catch on to anything that was female. But now, all he saw was the want. All they wanted was sex. But the problem here was that Rick only wanted love. He made his way across the floor. Night time bars always get like this in Beverly Hills, the bars are always hot and sweaty. Rick found himself at the bar ordering.

"Can i get a Scotch?" He said leaning across the bar so the tender could hear him.

"Make that two." A woman said leaning on her elbow looking upon Rick. She handed the Tender some cash. "I'll pay this time, handsome."

Rick turned towards her handing her the drink. _Brown hair, _not the color of Kate but, he thinks he can manage. "What's a woman like you, doing in a bar like this?"

She smiled at the ground, "Most girls come here to get a man in bed but, I'm here to convince a man to join a business I'm with. A big one at that."

"A business?" He chuckled. "What kind of business?"

"I'd say, it definitely kills better than any other business. Our rates are through the roof." She got closer to hip placing the glass on the bar. "I must say, i am very persuasive." She kissed his cheek. "Why don't you agree to this Mr. Castle?"

"Wait i never told you my name..." He leant back so he could look at her face. "How did you know?"

"You're my favorite novelist. Why wouldn't I know your name?" She chuckled. "But Rick. I'm serious... Join." She slid her hands down his chest. "I think we both know that you need some more excitement in your life."

He just stood. He didn't have any emotion, yet he wanted to. He wanted to get aroused, rough and dirty in bed with what seems to be his newest co-worker. But her hands... They don't feel like Kates. Her smell, It isn't cherries. But Kate didn't want the marriage life he wanted with her, she didn't want an always just yet. So since they weren't talking, let alone dating... Castle tried to take the car for a though this whole thing seemed like he was cheating. 'You're not cheating.' He said to himself. 'You're single, remember?'

(Was gonna do a sex scene but why write a sex scene if it's not caskett am I right?)

The next morning Rick awoke in the backseat of his car with the woman from the bar on his chest. Her hair really looked like Kate's now, all sprawled out on his neck.. It was a beautiful sight. Rick picked up her jacket to lay it on her back. As he did a paper came out of the pocket. He leant over, trying hard not to wake her. He grabbed it and settled back into the seat, unfolding it. "George walker... Jennifer Playton?" What was this? They're names. It's a random sheet full of names.

"What are you doing?" The woman said tiredly, raising her head.

"Who's George Walker?" He said waving the sheet.

"Okay. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." She life ten heralded up by putting we hands on his chest, "Get your pants on cause we need to talk about this business that you're now in."

"I don't even need an interview?"

"Trust me. You made a great first impression."


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah I work with cops." Rick stopped at took a light breath, "well, worked." He stuttered walking around his kitchen counter. "But this? No! Why the hell would I be a 'contract killer'?" He hit the paper lightly with the back of his fingers.

"Rick. We both know how you can kill people. You write them in books all the time." She stepped in front of him. "You've killed people before in reality as well. This is no different." She put his hands on his chest. "Just pretend they did something bad."

"Sleeping with you was bad." He stepped back. He ran his hand through his hair. Last night in his car was not the kind of love making he needed. That was a drunk, cold version of his worst one night stand yet. He wanted Kate. He wanted her in his hands. How could he do this? Why did he do this? There's always that feeling of guilt. He didn't cheat on her but why did it feel so wrong?

"So are you saying you used me?" She crossed her arms. She was good at this. She manipulated people in a way she knew they wouldn't be able to handle.

"No... I didn't use you." He said looking at the counter. "This contract killing thing... Will anyone find out its me?" He said looking up at her.

"No." She simply said. She let a smirk escape her mouth.

"And just so we're clear." He moved closer, "It's going to take me a while to get comfortable. Killing may be my specialty on paper but I don't know about real life."

Meanwhile, eight thousand miles away, Kate was at her desk. It was smaller than the one from the precinct. Everything was so... Different. Wherever her eyes traveled to, there was technology. The precinct was old school, so was she. Half a year without Rick didn't do her any good. Rick had let her keep the ring, see if she'd change her mind... But it did. That's the problem. Oh how she wanted to say yes.. But it wouldn't work out. The ring now sat with her mothers. Two memories screaming at her every swing of the necklace.

"Agent Beckett," a man walked up and threw a folder on her desk, placing his hands on the outer part of her desk, "Taylor Swan. That's who's working for our killer."

Kate opened the file, "she's pretty," she flipped through her file. "To pretty, fake pretty. Ah." She pulled out from her desk handing him the file "see those marks on her face? Small, yet meaning full. Check her medical records for any signs of plastic surgery."

"On it." He walked away with a quick pace.

Kate felt lonely, her writer wasn't over analyzing her every move. She needed a laugh. She wanted a theory. She wants him. Him. His hands around her waste, their eyes locking into one another's... She grabbed onto the edge of her desk taking a deep breath. She hasn't cried yet. She needed to cry.

Kate grabbed her stomach and closed her eyes shut. she wanted him. She finally let the tears drain out of her eyes.

Eight thousand, seventy-three thousand, four hundred and seven minutes (Just over a year ;)) after agreeing to a contracting killing contract, Rick found himself cold. Everyday was the same, little by little he stopped caring. Little by little he didn't even know how he was ending the lives of people he didn't know, it was normal. Rick had no emotion, no love and no longer cared to write any books.

"Rick." Taylor handed him a sheet of paper. Rick took it and shoved it in his pocket. "Rick, we should get married."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Rick said standing up. I'm going to go take care of these." He grabbed his coat.

"No, Rick I'm serious."

"So am I." He opened the door and walked out. One step at a time going down the hallway. Everything felt out of place. Rick Castle was now that guy in the bar surrounded by big men making sure only sexy ladies could talk to him.

When Rick got to the car downstairs, he took his licence plate off and made sure the window tints were still on. He slid into his seat and started the car up. He grabbed the sheet of paper and read the address. 44 Pringland Way. Okay. simple enough.

"Agent Beckett!" Her partner Russel yelled running to her. "We got a lea on the Swan case." He slammed his hands on the desk. "There's a reason why we haven't seen swan." he handed her a photo of a man leaving the apartment of a victim in Beverly Hills, the victim killed the exact same way as They were here in DC.

Beckett scanned the body in the photograph, it was too dark to see, Kate stood up, "Buckle up Russel, we're going to Beverly Hills."

Rick arrived at his last packages house. Well apartment. He parked his car right at the front and walked inside with a straight face.

"Sir you can't go that way!" A man said to Castle.

Rick pulled out his gun and shot a bullet to his head. Rick always closed his eyes well doing so. He got to the elevator and went up to the third floor. He slowly walked down the hallway and knocked on door number 301.

"Hi, can i help you?" A woman said laughing while opening the door.

"A party? You're having a party?"

"Go away you creep!" The woman said.

Castle raised his gun and walked in. "Don't said a thing. Any of you."

"Okay, Beverly Hills is... Not DC." Kate said Driving around after the plane ride over.

"It's full of really rich stuck up people," He agreed, "How many more murders have happened during our flight?"

Kate grabbed her phone after parking on the side of the rod, "Three. She looked up at the building on the other hand of the street. She noticed the police cars and quickly got out and ran across the road. "Agent Beckett FBI." She walked up to the officer that looked like he was in charge. "What's going on?"

"I heard you'd be travelling here, you chose a pretty great time to show up. We have a hostage situation." The man said, "It's a male, six feet," He said slowly looking for his picture, "Here."

Kate took the picture, "Oh my god." She looked at the officer.

"You know him?"

"It's Castle." She threw the paper down and passed the police screaming at her to stand back and ran inside.


End file.
